commonbornefandomcom-20200214-history
The Southern Continents
An Overview Birthplace of many great species and cultures, the lands of the Southern Continents famously hid themselves behind the magical Equatorial Barrier to avoid the wrath of the ever-encroaching Winter King. Two millenia on, in the year 1753 DE, a hole was punched through the great barrier by a group of Heroes on the trail of an unimaginable evil. As of 1754 DE the Royaume and the Commonwealth began to colonize what was now dubbed The New World, setting up small colonies and farms and advertising these new lands as a place for those seeking wealth and power. But as yet, no trace of survivors of the great cultures of the Southern Continents have been found, leading to puzzlement on behalf of those who explore the ruins they left behind. Present Day The New World By the mid to late 1750's DE the Commonwealth and the Royaume have set up two major port cities on the northernmost islands, christened the New World, through which adventurers and traders are funneled on an almost weekly basis looking for rewards to reap. The creatures of the New World have grown in abundance without a major civilization, and the overgrown ruins are home to ancient long-believed-extinct creatures such as Dinosaurs. Gaiapolis The main Royaume presence on the Southern Continents, located on the east side of the northernmost island. Gaiapolis is a settlement built in the ruins of an overgrown Aarakocran city. The interesting mash of the two architecture styles gives it a distinctive appearance, and the large pre-made walls offer a lot of defences from the wildlife. Nova Gorod Nova City, or Nova Gorod, is the home of the Commonwealth on the Southern Continents. Unlike the city of the Royaume, Nova City is built of prefabs imported from the north, and hand-built constructions made out of the lumber of the abundant woods. Extinct Societies An Tùsail The First Culture of the Elves, An Tùsail raised the protective barrier and guided other societies. They built great pyramids and strange stone-staired temples in their huge stone cities. They lived a life of fine eating, fine drinking, and fine fabrics. Imperium Aarakocra Led by the Aarakocrans with many Loxodon citizens, the Imperium Aarakocra was known for it's stern leadership and focus on the arts- ruins of their culture have many finely-carved marble statues and great libraries as yet unexplored. While remnants of gladiatorial arenas and art museums are common among these ruins, they remian as abandoned as the rest of the ancient cultures of the New World. Mistontli The Mistontli was a society founded by the Tabaxi, but welcomed Centaurs and Humans into it's ranks. Peaceful, they created beautiful water features and shrines to their gods. They lived in the rainforest, inside huge stone pyramids whose heights you'd have to ascend before taking an elevator inside. The Mistontli seemed to be at war with the Imperium Aarakocra towards the end of their time- many of their great cities are scoured with damage from siege weapons that have long rotted away.